This invention relates generally to physical interfaces between any type of unassisted interconnections that occur between two bodies, and more specifically to a multi-purpose docking system configured to allow transfer of any type of medium, for example, electronic data, electricity, fluid, and air between two bodies.
There are few known docking station assemblies that are currently available. Many of these docking station assemblies are limited in their capabilities and typically only accomplish one task, for example, the charging of an electrically operated vehicle. Such a docking station might include a static structure located at a specific location and attached to an AC power source. Attached to this static structure is some mechanism, which is sometimes referred to as a receptor. A mobile vehicle “docks” at this static location and receives a charge. Once the charge is completed, the vehicle might then move to other locations accomplishing various tasks. Other methods to charge a mobile vehicle might take advantage of in-floor or overhead rails that supply an AC charge to an on-board charger on a mobile vehicle as it passes over or under the rail. However, these systems typically provide no provisions for additional types of medium transfer, and the vehicle must typically follow set paths to maintain opportunities to contact the rails.